


A War We Must Lose

by MelindaGhost



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain John Watson, First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Romance, Sherlock Has a Military Kink, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock is hopelessly in love, but so is john, implied military kink, john is wearing his dog tags, this is a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompt "Just admit you're wrong" Sherlock and John work on re-thinking Sherlock's reputation of a cold, heartless machine.





	A War We Must Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defnearas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defnearas/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for a lovely friend of mine... and it's only about a week late :D  
> Still I wish you a very happy (delayed?) birthday and I hope you like it <3
> 
> and to everyone else: Hope you can find some joy in reading this as well ^^

“Just admit you’re wrong.” Sherlock would rather die than admit he was wrong about anything. He had even forbidden John to talk about the infamous „Earth Revolves Around Sun“ incident. He just couldn't cope with the sensation of being wrong, of having other people know that he was wrong. Especially with John, he wanted to impress him, not look like a blithering idiot, then again he felt the most comfortable being a blithering idiot in front of John. He knows that John would never truly see him as a man without an intellect far brighter and more pronounced than any normal human – It was just complicated. Not a logically complicated, but something that actually was complicated for him; emotionally complicated. 

He was always able to control his emotions, had never felt much love for anyone except his parents and Mycroft, not that he would ever admit that, but with John everything was different. Everything he felt was new, and yet seemed oddly familiar. It scared Sherlock, that much he could admit, not that he would, but he could. Every time he came in close proximity, his heart would beat like he had gone crazy and at the same time his breathing would slow down, as if he had taking an overdose of heroin. It made no sense and that was indeed driving him crazy.

The statement that they were discussing right now was Sherlock's “I'm a machine, I don't have a heart.” Obviously Sherlock knows that he was wrong, and so does John, because John is a lot more experienced in matters of the heart and he has noticed the way Sherlock had been looking at him these past few months. At first he thought it was just curiosity, but after Sherlock didn't approach him about anything, which he would definitely have done if it was about an experiment, John became a little more observant. He noticed the little ways in which Sherlock's behaviour towards him changed. The little touches that, strictly speaking, weren't necessary. He wandered off alone a lot less often, always made a point in including John. Not that he didn't already do that before, but usually, when something really excited him, when he worked out an especially important clue to their current case, there was the possibility that for a while John was forgotten. Generally at the other end of London. Specifically Brixton, after their first case, they had three other cases there where exactly the same thing happened. It was all quite endearing, if you asked John. Not the Brixton incidences, but the fact that Sherlock was totally smitten and apparently not just married to his work any more. 

That someone like Sherlock could be interested in someone so common as John did puzzle him though and so he took his time in confronting the consulting detective. Especially because with Sherlock you can never be too sure, if you actually understand what he is up to or not, so he just settled for enjoying the little interactions, that to other people would seem so insignificant, but for John and Sherlock were like huge neon lights proclaiming all sorts of things, none of them were quite ready to talk about yet. After almost half a year of this, John had finally had enough and so this discussion was born. He had initially planned on carefully steering the conversation into the right direction and making it seem natural as opposed to planned, but since he was shot and left the military, it had gotten a lot harder for John to follow plans through and sticking to them no matter what. So when the conversation didn't flow as he had liked he decided to take the direct approach and just straight up asked Sherlock if he had any feelings for him.

“Of course I have feelings towards you, John. You said it yourself, we are friends and friends have feelings for each other, don't they?” Sherlock had a sense of fake calmness around him that only served to annoy John more. “You know that's not what I meant, Sherlock!” And of course he did, still he acted as if he had no clue what John was actually talking about. “Contrary to the popular opinion, I cannot really read minds. You'll have to be a bit more explicit about your intentions.” Was he really flirting with him now? Well if three-continent-Watson knows one thing, tt is how to properly seduce people. Although he sometimes wasn't sure if Sherlock actually was a real person. “Oh, I think you know what I am on about. I have eyes, you know? I have seen your change in behaviour.” John slowly got up from his armchair, placing today's newspaper on the side-table, next to the tray of tea and biscuits Mrs. Hudson had brought them earlier this morning. 

Sherlock's back straightened and his eyes widened slightly. He hadn't thought that his infatuation was obvious to anyone. He watched as John made his way over to where he had been slouched over the microscope, analysing his favourite brands of tea, eyes automatically wandering to where he knew John was wearing his dog-tags underneath that ridiculously comfortable looking jumper of his. John noticed of course, his eyes never once leaving Sherlock's face. He smirked. “So, Corporal Holmes, do you want to deny that you have been stealing glances at me, when you thought I couldn't see you, the way you're mood would darken for a second before you remembered to put your mask back on?” His voice had gone straight back to his military days, although there was a significant amount of teasing mixed in it as well. Sherlock swallowed audibly, eyes drifting back to John's face, “No, Captain.” His voice wavered slightly as his knees gave a little jerk. “We are at war, Holmes. You know that yourself. What is the phrase you like to say, again?” By now he was standing directly in front of him. It took Sherlock a bit longer than normal to catch up with what was coming out of his mouth, but when he finally did he answered: “Love is a chemical defect found on the loosing side...Sir!” “Exactly, and this war has been going on for too long. I am ready to lose it, are you?” Voice softening towards the end of his sentence, John leaned closer, his face now barely a few centimetres away from the detective's. A whimper sounded, closely followed by a husky “please” and then their lips descended on each other. Sherlock threw his arms around his flatmate-and-now-hopefully-more's neck, groaning into the kiss, whilst John grabbed his hips to keep him from sinking to the ground. 

It was a hungry kiss, months if not years of pent up feelings finally being led loose, and it was perfect.


End file.
